Strzeż się tych miejsc
by Sorceress Nadira
Summary: Ciąg dalszy przygód wiedźminki. Praca pisana była na konkurs Kawerny.pl


Mętna woda chlupotała pod bosymi stopami chłopców, za każdym krokiem uwalniając w zatęchłe powietrze kanałów nową partię smrodu. Pływało w niej wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, na które Tarl starał się nie zwracać uwagi. Za jego plecami Alvin pisnął nagle i z głuchym pluskiem padł w wodę. Tarl zatrzymał się i chwycił towarzysza za rękę.

- Trzymaj się, jeszcze tylko kawałek! – Sapnął, z trudem chwytając oddech. Alvin gramolił się w cuchnącym błocie, próbując stanąć na nogi. Gdzieś w głębi kanałów usłyszeli przerażający, dziewczęcy wrzask.

- Dorwało ją – pisnął Alvin. Tarl szarpnął go za ramię.

- Wstawaj!

Biegli. Za nimi coś kotłowało się w wodzie, głuchymi pacnięciami znacząc swoje kroki. Alvin chlipał, potykając się co kilka kroków.

- Szybciej!

Wyjście było tuż tuż. Tarl widział blade światło, wpadające do kanałów przez odsuniętą przez nich kratkę ściekową. Co ich podkusiło, żeby włazić w tunele? Przecież rodzice zawsze powtarzali…

Odgłos szybkich kroków, jak delikatne mlaśnięcia błota przybliżył się, a potem nagle ucichł. Tarl poczuł zimny dreszcz, podnoszący włoski na karku i zwolnił. W ciszy, która nagle zapadła, słyszał tylko przerażone chlipanie Alvina i odgłos swoich własnych, niepewnych kroków. Odwrócił się, wyławiając w półmroku pulchną sylwetkę towarzysza.

- Tarl…

- Już jesteśmy. Chyba nas zgubiło…

Jedną ręką chwycił dolny szczebel drabiny, wiodącej do okrągłego otworu nad ich głowami, drugą wyciągając do kolegi. A potem wrzasnął.

Potwór wynurzył się nagle z ciemności, strzelając długim na kilka metrów językiem, który owinął się wokół kostek Alvina, w mgnieniu oka przewracając go i wciągając pod cuchnącą wodę. Tarl wrzasnął znowu, a potem gwałtownie odwrócił się i zaczął błyskawicznie wspinać się po śliskich szczeblach drabiny. Za sobą usłyszał stłumiony krzyk i obrzydliwy gruchot łamanych kości. Jeszcze tylko pięć szczebli! Cztery, trzy…!

Wyprysnął z otworu, jak na sprężynie, padł na czworaki i jak najszybciej umiał odczołgał się od wejścia do kanałów. Zobaczył jeszcze, jak lepki język potwora wystrzeliwuje w powietrze, po czym znika. Tarl usiadł na ziemi, dygocąc, jak osikowy listek na wietrze i czekał, aż wewnątrz kanałów ucichną mlaskające kroki. Potem, powodowany resztkami poczucia koleżeństwa, zajrzał do otworu.

Poniżej, w brudnej wodzie rozlewała się połyskująca rubinowo plama krwi, w której unosiła się oderwana dłoń Alvina.

Tarl zwymiotował.

... ... ...

Nida uniosła ręce, przytrzymując włosy w powietrzu, by siedząca za nią dziewczyna mogła skończyć sznurowanie jej gorsetu. Każde przypadkowe muśnięcie jej palców wywoływało przyjemny dreszcz. Nida uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. Na Jaskrze, jak na nikim innym, można było polegać, gdy polecał najlepsze zamtuzy w okolicy.

Dziewczyna zwieńczyła sznurowanie czułym pocałunkiem w okolicy karku. Nida, rozpuściła włosy i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka, zakładając buty. Reszta jej ubrań i ubrania wynajętej przez nią dziewczyny, walały się po całym, bogato zdobionym pokoju. W jednym miejscu, starannie ułożone na stoliku, leżały dwa mieczy Nidy i jej torba podróżna, po brzegi wypchana zebranymi po drodze ziołami. Porzucony płaszcz zwisał, niedbale przerzucony przez poręcz krzesła. Nida wstała, poprawiając koszulę pod szyją i wsuwając pod nią medalion w kształcie głowy kota. Potem odwróciła się, czułym spojrzeniem obrzucając nagie ciało swojej towarzyszki. O, tak. Na opinii Jaskra zawsze można było polegać.

- Wychodzisz już? – Spytała dziewczyna, przeciągając się rozkosznie.

- Zapłaciłam za dwie godziny, moja śliczna – Nida przerzuciła oba miecze przez plecy, tak, że rękojeść stalowego miała nad prawym ramieniem, a srebrnego nad lewym. – Przejdę się po mieście, ubiję kilka potworów i wrócę do ciebie przed północą. Co ty na to?

Dziewczyna zachichotała, sięgając po leżącą w nogach łóżka koszulę.

- Będę rada znów cię zobaczyć w moim łożu, pani wiedźminko.

Nida uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nagle jej czułe ucho złowiło odgłos kroków za drzwiami, które, miast przejść obok i skierować się gdzieś w głąb budynku, zatrzymały się, jakby z wahaniem. Wiedźminka rzuciła dziewczynie pytające spojrzenie, ale ta potrząsnęła głową. Nida wyciągnęła rękę, delikatnie zaciskając palce na klamce, a potem gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi.

Stojący za nimi mężczyzna cofnął się, wpadając na ścianę naprzeciwko.

- Pan w kolejce? – Spytała Nida konwersacyjnym tonem. – Proponuję dać Loli parę minut na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, ostatnie dwie godziny były dość wyczerpujące.

Za jej plecami dziewczyna stłumiła chichot. Mężczyzna ostrożnie spojrzał nad ramieniem Nidy do wnętrza pokoju.

- Ja… eee… Wiedźmina szukam. Powiedzieli, że w tym pokoju będzie… - urwał nagle, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegając rękojeści mieczy. Nida westchnęła.

- Człowiek nigdy nie ma spokoju, nawet jak wypoczywa – mruknęła. – Czego chcieliście, dobry człowieku?

- Eee… ja… Wiedźmina…

- Tak, to już wiem. A zlecenie? Co tam ubić potrzeba? Wiwernę, ghula, wampira?

Mężczyzna bąknął coś pod nosem, nagle spuszczając wzrok. Nida wzruszyła ramionami. Przyzwyczaiła się już do takich reakcji. Biseksualna wiedźminka. I do tego blondynka. Istny zgroza.

- Jak znajdziecie kogoś, kto włada ludzką mową i powie mi, o co chodzi, to będę w karczmie na rogu – powiedziała chłodno, wymijając mężczyznę w korytarzu. Trochę zaskoczyło ją, gdy nagle złapał ją za ramię, a potem równie szybko puścił, jakby z obrzydzeniem.

- Mój syn… - szepnął. Skinęła głową. To wiele wyjaśniało.

- Prowadźcie.

... ... ...

W kanałach faktycznie śmierdziało.

Nida przykucnęła, opierając się plecami o ścianę i czekając, aż eliksiry zaczną działać a jej organizm przyzwyczai się do nowych warunków. Wolałaby robić to na świeżym powietrzu, ale nad wejściem do tuneli stała cała gromada zaaferowanych mieszczan, którzy zdecydowanie by ją rozpraszali. Westchnęła, poprawiając rękawice.

Wypytywanie jedynego ocalałego, spośród czwórki dzieci, które dwa dni temu weszły do kanałów, nie dało wiele. Dowiedziała się, co prawda, paru ciekawostek na temat dzisiejszych zabaw, obejmujących w dużej mierze penetrowanie cuchnących tuneli i wyszukiwanie w brudnej wodzie różnych interesujących śmieci. Dowiedziała się też, że tamtego dnia czworo dzieci weszło w kanały głębiej, niż zazwyczaj, podążając za jedną z dziewczynek, która twierdziła, że w gęstej od gówien wodzie pływa prawdziwy trup. Nida wzdrygnęła się, gdy jeden z eliksirów zaczął działać i ciemność nagle rozbłysła światłem.

Teraz w wodzie pływało zapewne więcej trupów. Nida przez chwilę rozmyślała nad dziecięcym uporem do włażenia w miejsca, gdzie włazić nie powinny, a potem wstała, testując swoją równowagę i szybkość. Eliksiry działały. Lekkim ruchem wydobyła oba miecze i zakreśliła nimi kilka szybkich pętli w powietrzu.

Zgodnie ze słowami chłopca, powinna iść prosto przez jakieś czterdzieści metrów, a potem skręcić raz w lewo i dwa razy w prawo. Więcej sensownych informacji nie udało jej się wydobyć. No, może poza tym, że potwór miał język, co niewiele jej dawało. Praktycznie wszystkie, znane jej potwory, miały język.

Chcąc uniknąć cuchnącej wody, powoli szła po wąskim gzymsie, biegnącym wzdłuż ściany tunelu po obu stronach. Nieco poniżej, w powoli przemieszczającej się cieczy pływało mnóstwo interesujących przedmiotów. Przy czwartym zdechłym szczurze, wzdętym od różnych paskudztw na podobieństwo futrzanego balonika, wiedźminka przeniosła wzrok na ściany. Znajdowała się już całkiem blisko miejsca, o którym wspominał chłopak. Zwolniła trochę, wzrokiem szukając jakichkolwiek śladów bytności potwora. Dostrzegła do połowy zatopioną w cuchnącym szlamie skrzynię, fragmenty jakichś mebli i śmieci, zzieleniałą, ludzką rękę…

Aha. Czyli jest już blisko.

Kątem oka dostrzegła poruszenie na jednej ze ścian, kilkanaście metrów przed sobą. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się w tę stronę, dobywając srebrnego miecza. Ciemność drgnęła znowu, przemieszczając się w jej kierunku. Potem wystrzeliła lepkim pasmem języka, oplątując się wokół wysokiego buta Nidy. Nim wiedźminka zdążyła krzyknąć, z olbrzymią siłą została wciągnięta pod powierzchnię wody.

Zdążyła tylko zamknąć oczy i usta. Walcząc z ogarniającym ją obrzydzeniem i chęcią panicznego wiosłowania rękoma, z całą siłą kopnęła w wlekący ją język. Stworzenie puściło. Nida poderwała się na równe nogi, jedną ręką ścierając z twarzy śmierdzące paskudztwo. Jej wściekły, pełen protestu wrzask odbił się echem w tunelu. Przyczajony na ścianie potwór zmierzył ją spojrzeniem perłowych oczu. Nida splunęła i zaklęła.

Hirikka. Jedno z niewielu stworzeń, które pewien znany jej wiedźmin oszczędziłby za wszelką cenę. Wiedźminka zacisnęła palce na rękojeści, nie spuszczając wzroku z łuskowatego potwora, który na podobieństwo wielkiego gekona siedział na ścianie i gapił się na nią.

- Wybacz, maleńka – syknęła przez zęby Nida. – Ale tym gównem właśnie zbliżyłaś się do własnego wyginięcia.

Hirikka otwarła paszczę i znowu strzeliła językiem. Nida tylko na to czekała. Błyskawicznie wyrzuciła przed siebie lewą rękę, pozwalając, by została owinięta lepką końcówką, a potem cięła mieczem. Wysoki pisk prawie ją ogłuszył. Hirikka cofnęła się, z cichym mlaśnięciem odrywając łapy od ściany. I zniknęła.

Nida zastygła w bezruchu. Nie mogąc polegać na wzroku, zamknęła oczy, całe swoje skupienie przeznaczając na słuch. Wyostrzony eliksirami zmysł wychwycił delikatny szum płynącej wody, odległe kapanie gdzieś z tyłu, szelest łusek na starych, kamiennych ścianach…

Potwór zaatakował w całkowitym milczeniu, w locie otwierając paszczę najeżoną ostrymi jak szpilki zębami. Nida rzuciła się w bok, tnąc mieczem i lewą ręką dobywając drugiego. Hirikka wyhamowała w gęstej wodzie, odwróciła się. Wiedźminka zakreśliła mieczami dwa, identyczne półkola.

- No, dawaj.

Potwór zasyczał. Mlecznobiałe oczy wpatrywały się w miękkie spirale, zataczane przez dwa miecze. Nida powoli cofała się ku ścianie, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Dno kanału było śliskie, jak cholera.

Hirikka nagle skoczyła w jej stronę. Wiedźminka cięła obiema mieczami na raz, odbijając się od łuskowatego ciała potwora i wskakując na gzyms. Z trudem zachowała równowagę. Potwór przylgnął do ściany i, przybierając jej kolor, w mgnieniu oka zniknął. Nida zaklęła. Skoczyła do przodu, tnąc na oślep i ze świstem przecinając powietrze. Zawróciła, zeskakując z gzymsu i z pluskiem rozbryzgując cuchnącą wodę. Znowu złowiła uchem szelest, tym razem nad sobą… Uniosła głową i rzuciła się w tył.

Za późno. Hirikka spadła z góry prosto na nią. Nida zdążyła tylko unieść miecze, po czym znowu znalazła się pod wodą.

Po chwili wynurzyła się, plując cuchnącą cieczą. W ręku miała tylko stalowy miecz; drugi, wbity aż po rękojeść, został w ciele hirikki. Nida otarła dłonią usta, potem skrzywiła się, ponieważ rękaw miała tak samo śmierdzący, jak całą resztę. Nienawistnie spojrzała na nieruchome truchło.

- Nienawidzę gówien – burknęła.

Na próbę szturchnęła hirikkę kilka razy butem, a potem z wysiłkiem wyrwała z niej swój miecz i usiadła, znajdując na łuskach najgładsze miejsce. Splunęła jeszcze kilka razy, rękawem jako tako czyszcząc miecze z krwi i syfu. Potem uniosła głowę, słysząc nieopodal stłumiony pisk. Podniosła się, nie chowając mieczy.

Głębiej w kanałach, wśród gnijących, ludzkich szkieletów, było gniazdo. Nida stanęła nad nim, butem rozgarniając wilgotne szmaty, którymi przykryte były małe jaszczurki. Dwie pary małych, perłowych oczu, spojrzały na nie ciekawie. Dwie trójkątne, maleńkie paszcze otwarły się ku niej, czekając na jedzenie.

Dwie małe hirikki. Może jedyne, którym w ciągu ostatnich stu lat udało się wykluć z jaj i przeżyć wystarczająco długo, by wykształciły zęby. Może w ogóle ostatnie dwie hirikki na świecie. Jedyną przyczyną, dla której znany Nidzie wiedźmin nigdy nie zgadzał się zabijać tych zwierząt, było to, że znajdowały się na krawędzi wyginięcia. Nida poczuła wyrzut sumienia.

Przyklękła przy gnieździe, śledzona przez dwie pary oczu. Małe hirikki były najbardziej żarłocznymi stworzeniami na świecie. Stąd brały się te legendy, wedle których dorosłe osobniki zabijały rocznie więcej zwierząt, niż smoki. To nie była prawda. Nie cała prawda, w każdym razie. Zabijały tylko matki, opiekujące się swoim niedorosłym potomstwem. I zabijały ludzi tylko wtedy, gdy brakowało jakiejkolwiek innej zwierzyny. Nida rozejrzała się, dostrzegając w półmroku piętrzące się pod ścianami resztki ludzkich szczątków. W mieście, poza wszechobecnymi szczurami i okazjonalnie jakimś kotem, nie było innej zwierzyny. Jakżeż różniło się miasto od tętniących życiem tropikalnych lasów, w których przed wiekami żyły hirikki. Nida zmarszczyła nos. Jakże bardziej śmierdziało gównem.

Małe hirikki nie spuszczały z niej wzroku. Wiedźminka spojrzała na nie jeszcze raz i podjęła decyzję. Sięgnęła po miecz.

... ... ...

Głuche dudnienie wstrząsnęło ulicą, na której koczowali czekający na wiedźminkę mieszczanie. Larl zerwał się na równe nogi, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, którzy spędzili te kilka godzin siedząc. Parę osób, które właśnie zaglądało do wejścia do kanału cofnęło się z obrzydzeniem, gdy buchnęła z niego fala smrodu.

- Nie wylezie stamtąd wiedźma – powiedział ktoś za plecami Larla.

- Bestia ją ubiła, ani chybi – dodał ktoś inny, czemu towarzyszyło kilka potakiwań i pomruków zadowolenia. Larl nie potakiwał i nie pomrukiwał. Wolałby, żeby pod miastem nie było potwora, nawet gdyby miał to zawdzięczać tej dziwnej, przerażającej kobiecie.

Z głębi otworu dało się nagle słyszeć metaliczne brzęczenie i po chwili pojawił się w nim przerażający, trójkątny pysk. Któraś z kobiet wrzasnęła i zemdlała, pozostali odsunęli się. Larl nie drgnął nawet. Poczekał, aż wiedźminka wypchnie odcięty łeb bestii na zewnątrz, po czym podszedł, by pomóc jej wydostać się z kanałów. Zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem, jakby nie zauważając jego wyciągniętej ręki. Wyglądała paskudnie – jej wypielęgnowane ubranie powalane było szlamem. Jasne włosy zwisały w strąkach wokół twarzy.

Wyprostowała się, obojętnym spojrzeniem obrzucając zgromadzonych wokół mieszczan.

- Wasz potwór – powiedziała, czubkiem buta szturchając odcięty łeb. – Ubity, jako w umowie było. Ty, pryszczaty, zabierz łapy z mojego konia! Człowiek się naraża dla was, a tu taka niewdzięczność.

Pryszczaty Uwe, syn kowala, pospiesznie odsunął się od siwego ogiera. Wiedźminka przeniosła spojrzenie na Larla i wyciągnęła rękę. Brzęknęła sakiewka.

- A mój syn…? – spytał cicho Larl. Jej oczy pociemniały lekko.

- Nieżywy. Siła kości tam na dole leżało, nie znać, które by jego były. Nie wchodźcie tam – dodała jeszcze ostrzegawczym tonem. – Kanał się zawalił, jeszcze by kogo żywcem pogrzebało.

- Ale…

- Nie wchodźcie. Słusznie żeście dzieciom prawili, by się tych miejsc strzegły.

... ... ...

Jasne włosy Nidy schły w popołudniowym słońcu. Jej ubrania, starannie uprane i wyżęte, wisiały na sznurku, rozpiętym pomiędzy dwiema topolami. Wiedźminka, owinięta tylko w jedną koszulę, w zamyśleniu grzebała w ognisku patykiem. Lindana przyglądał się jej odsłoniętym, gładkim ramionom.

- Jak je stamtąd zabrałaś?

Nida spojrzała najpierw na dwa, zwinięte w kłębki i śpiące stworzenia, a dopiero potem na jasnowłosego elfa.

- Kanały miały więcej, niż jedno wyjście. Niedaleko gniazda była szczelina, dość szeroka, by samica mogła wychodzić tamtędy na łowy. Prowadziła do lasu. Wróciłam tam wieczorem. Wiesz, że do tego czasu zdołały do połowy ogołocić szkielet mamusi?

Lindana uśmiechnął się, a potem delikatnie pogładził grzbiet jednego ze stworzeń. Hirikka obudziła się, uniosła łeb i spojrzała na niego ufnie. Nida uśmiechnęła się także. Elf miał rękę do zwierząt.

- Domyślam się. Bardzo dużo jedzą.

- Nie przypominaj mi…

Przesiadła się bliżej, wyciągając ręce do śpiących stworzeń. Lindana obiecał, że zabierze je do druidów. Oswojone, miały przed sobą szansę na długie życie na wolności, wśród lasów, gdzie wolno im będzie swobodnie polować na zwierzynę. Z dala od miast, ich smrodu, ich łaknących słusznej zemsty mieszkańców.

- Strzeżcie się miast, maluchy – powiedziała cicho, niemalże do siebie. Hirikki otworzyły oczy i posłały jej długie, zamyślone spojrzenia.

- Ty też strzeż się miast – powiedział Lindana, śmiejąc się. – Wracasz z takiego i trzeba cię szorować przez dwa dni.

Nida wzruszyła ramionami, a potem łagodnie wyswobodziła się z koszuli. Doszła do wniosku, że nie widziała się z jasnowłosym elfem zbyt długi czas.


End file.
